


Невысказанное

by delannoie



Category: Heroes (TV)
Genre: Incest, M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-04
Updated: 2015-04-04
Packaged: 2018-07-27 02:30:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7599961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/delannoie/pseuds/delannoie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Нэйтан весьма своеобразно выражает свои истинные чувства;<br/>Таймлайн: первый сезон, 19-я серия, момент между воскрешением Питера и знаменитым разговором братьев в кабинете Нэйтана;</p>
            </blockquote>





	Невысказанное

****

Нэйтан заходит в комнату брата. Кажется, он не был здесь целую вечность. С тех пор как Питер переехал в собственную квартиру Нэйтан перестал сюда заходить. Слишком много воспоминаний, слишком много того о чем он запрещал себе думать.  
Питер в душевой. Нэйтан слышит звук льющейся воды и решает подождать. Он еще не знает зачем пришел и что именно скажет брату, но они должны поговорить.  
Пальто свитер джинсы - его вещи валяются на полу. Нэйтан поднимает с пола свитер Питера и видит пятна крови на нем.  
Картина, которую он увидел сегодня утром, вернувшись, домой вновь ясно встает у него перед глазами. Ему кажется, он вновь видит бледные губы мертвого брата, прижимает к себе его остывшее тело. Нэйтан сжимает зубы и сминает свитер дрожащими пальцами.  
Питер выходит из душа и так и застает брата сидящего на собственной кровати сжимающего в руках его свитер.  
\- Нэйтан?  
Голос брата выводит того из оцепенения. Нэйтан поднимает на Питера потемневший взгляд и тому кажется, что в глазах старшего брата он видит оттенок безумия.  
Нэйтан не может выдавить из себя ни слова. Он пришел поговорить, но предательский ком в горле не дает произнести ни слова. Он поднимается навстречу брату, выпуская, наконец, из рук его свитер, подходит и резким движением вжимает того в стену.  
Питер только и успевает охнуть, прежде чем губы брата оказываются на его губах.  
Нэйтан просто не может выразить иначе все то, что он чувствует в этот момент.  
Он разворачивает Питера лицом к стене. Чистая рубашка трещит по швам, когда одним грубым движением Нэйтан сдергивает ее с плеч брата. Тот стонет, тихо, почти жалобно, но так сладко, когда губы Нэйтана оказываются на его шее.  
\- Что ты творишь?.. - шепчет он, едва дыша от перевозбуждения накатившего удушливо волной.  
Нэйтан не отвечает, он временно утратил способность говорить, но может только действовать. Только интимными прикосновениями к обнаженной коже брата, только поцелуями, перемежающимися с укусами, только тяжелым дыханием в затылок, только проникновением внутрь он может передать все то, что чувствует.  
Он берет его без подготовки, грубо почти жестоко, страстно и отчаянно. Питеру больно он сдавленно стонет, извиваясь в его руках. Крепко удерживая его, Нейтан прикрывает ему рот ладонью. Еще не хватало, чтобы Анжела или Клер их услышали...  
С каждым толчком, проникая все глубже в горячую тесноту тела брата, Нэйтан пытается сказать ему, что он чувствовал в эти недели. Когда пришел просить прощения и застал его с девушкой, когда сидел в больнице у постели Питера, который медленно увядал у него на глазах, когда Питер появился в его офисе перепачканный в крови Симоны, когда увидел брата мертвым, вернувшись домой, и, когда Питер ожил у него на глазах - этот безумный страх потерять самое дорогое, что было в его жизни, эти чувства, которым он не давал выход, маскируя все братской заботой...  
Нэйтан вплотную прижимается грудью к его спине, чувствуя как бешено бьется сердце младшего брата так близко с его собственным. Слышать его сбившееся дыхание, ощущать, как требовательно двигаются ему на встречу узкие бедра, проникнуть в него как можно глубже, сжав в объятьях, слиться с ним в едином безумном порыве и никогда, никогда больше не отпускать, никому не отдавать, никогда больше не позволить чему-либо с ним случиться...

Питер выгибается в его руках кончая. Нэйтан следует за ним, с хриплым приглушенным стоном зарываясь лицом в волосы брата влажные после душа. Отдышавшись, он чуть отстраняет его от себя. Разворачивает, заглядывает в лицо, смотрит в глаза. Кажется, по щекам Питера текут слезы, или это вода, стекающая с влажных волос? Нэйтан не знает, он просто целует его снова и снова, и Питер отвечает, прижимаясь к брату всем телом.  
"Сейчас или никогда. Я скажу ему, или сойду с ума", - решает Нэйтан.  
\- Пит... - наконец выдавливает он из себя.  
\- Нэйтан... - брат отвечает ему сладким вздохом, утыкаясь лицом ему в шею.

\- Нэйтан, тебя к телефону!  
Голос Анжелы разрушает момент.  
Старший Петрелли мысленно чертыхается.  
\- Я... - он смотрит на брата, отчаянно желая, чтобы тот попросил его остаться.  
\- Иди, - мягко говорит Питер.  
\- Нэйтан! - настойчивый голос Анжелы на этот раз звучал раздраженно и нетерпеливо.  
\- Я слышу, ма! - не менее раздраженно выкрикивает Нэйтан. - Мы поговорим позже. Обещаю, - серьезно уточняет он, проводя пальцами по щеке Питера.  
\- Да, конечно.  
Питер улыбается ему вслед, но улыбка мгновенно исчезает с его лица, едва дверь закрывается за братом…

....

Он стоит у окна. Нэйтан сидит на столе, и Питер отчетливо чувствует напряжение, повисшее в воздухе.  
\- Куда девать то, что меня убило? *  
\- Не знаю... Можешь хранить под подушкой. *  
Нэйтан отшучивается и Питеру становится немного неловко. Он ждет. Ждет, что ему скажет Нэйтан.  
Тот говорит ему, как он важен. Но Питеру почему-то не достаточно только этих слов. Он видел, как Нэйтан смотрел на него сегодня. Он чувствовал и понимал каждое его действие, но сейчас кажется, что брат снова далеко. Может, пол года назад ему было бы достаточно и этих слов, но теперь, когда не только его жизнь, а судьба целого мира поставлена на карту, ему нужно признание. Такое признание, чтобы Нэйтан перестал, наконец, говорить красивые фразы, а после убеждать Питера, что тот его не так понял. Но он видит - Нэйтан еще не готов сделать последний решающий шаг. Он улыбается и переводит разговор на другую тему.

...

Нэйтан наконец находит в себе силы говорить. Ему по-прежнему невыносимо сложно сказать и объяснить, что он чувствует. Он говорит слова, которые, по его мнению, значат гораздо больше, чем признание в любви. Он признает, что именно Питер был смыслом его жизни все эти годы...  
Брат улыбается ему в ответ и Нэйтан не замечает, как в глазах Питера проскальзывает разочарование.


End file.
